


No Porch Light On To Pull Me Home

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night was a dream. Everything else wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Porch Light On To Pull Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Sara Bareilles' song Once Upon Another Time. Please leave reviews. :)

 

Oliver screamed, panting as his eyes flew wide awake. 

He felt her little arms wrap gently around him. 

"Shh. It's okay," she said softly as she peppered his tears with kisses. "It was just a dream." She pulled away, letting her hands linger on his shoulders.

He sniffled, looking around the dark room. Everywhere his eyes laid upon made him feel cold and weary, and had his stomach twisted in knots and his heart pricked by needles.

She cupped his face with her delicate hands, turning it to her direction. The dim moonlight from the window revealed her face in shades of silver and blue.

"Hey. Look at me." His blue eyes met hers, and she smiled lovingly. "You're okay."

"You're here." And just like that, she was all he could see. 

"Yeah. I am."

" _Felicity_ ," he breathed wistfully, his voice filled with longing.

She pulled him to her chest, brushing her fingers through his hair. "Get back to sleep, okay? It wasn't real," she hummed.

"Don't leave me," he begged. "Please. I need you here. Don't leave."

"Never," she promised him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She planted soft kisses on his face as she gently lulled him to sleep, cradling him tenderly.

 

\---

 

Oliver woke up to an empty half of the bed. His chest went heaving as he drew in and out sharp, ragged breaths. 

Nausea kept rolling deep in him as he stared into space. He could barely open his eyes, for they'd been worn out for nights--nights when he just couldn't do anything else but remember and weep.

And when he knew he's cried himself dry, tears kept falling from his painful eyes; stinging every inch that they touched when he was sure he couldn't feel anything anymore. He lay there feeling empty, hollow but heavy, as if his whole body was sinking deep into an abyss, drowning him but he just wouldn't die.

He stared at  _her_ half of the bed, a breath of air failing miserably to get past his choked throat. His hand reached out to touch a ruffle of the blanket that used to be shared... that still had the smell of her.

Felicity Smoak died on a Wednesday midnight--when she was supposed to be Felicity Queen by dusk. Only a few hours of being out of Oliver's sight, a sword was struck through her heart, leaving her lifeless on the cold ground of the foundry.

_"This isn't your fault, Oliver," she murmured through the comms, and he didn't respond. His motorcycle roared beneath him as he went full throttle, ignoring his blurring vision and numbing limbs as he heard her voice.... Her goodbyes._

_"Felicity," he sobbed when he couldn't hold it back anymore. It was too much. He needed her. And he needed her alive, by his side for as long as he was._

_"I love you. I love you so much."_

 

 

Last night was a dream. Everything else wasn't.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Sorry.


End file.
